kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Optional Bosses
Coliseum - Hades Cup *Items Obtainable: Holy-G, Orichalcum, Genji Shield, Save the King, Save the Queen *Keyblades Obtainable: Lionheart *Magic Obtainable: Blizzaga, Thundaga *Abilities: Trinity Limit *Enemies Encountered: Soldier, Wight Knight, Hammerlegs, Spider Pot, Yuffie, Defender, Fat Bandit, Search Ghost, Black Fungus, Yellow Opera, Guard Armor, Wizard, Cerberus, Air Soldier, Gargoyle, Darkball, Battleship, Leon, White Mushroom, Invisible, Pirate, Powerwild, Air Pirate, Rare Truffle, Bandit, Large Body, Behemoth, Red Nocturne, Green Requiem, Stealth Sneak, Blue Rhapsody, Angel Star, Guantlets, Opposite Armor, Wyvern, Cloud *Bosses Encountered: Rock Titan, Hades Every ten battles you can stop and rest up. There are 49 seeds to the Hades Cup - below are the seeds, which enemies you'll fight, and what you'll receive as the fight progresses. *Seed 49 - Shadow Brothers: Soldier x3, Shadow x7 *Seed 48 - Wild Dance: Wight Knight x3, Powerwild x4 *Seed 47 - Terrible Feet: Hammerlegs x1, Pirate x4, Shadow x2 *Seed 46 - Dirty Claws: Powerwild x1, Spider Pot x8 *Seed 45 - Mad Truffle: Rare Truffle x1 *Seed 44 - Yuffie: Yuffie(You receive 600 EXP and the Genji Shield for defeating Yuffie) *Seed 43 - Outlaws: Bandit x3, Pirate x4 *Seed 42 - Dark Garrison: Defender x1, Wight Knight x3, Soldier x2 *Seed 41 - Bad Union: Bandit x1, Powerwild x2, Large Body x1, Fat Bandit x1, Soldier x1 *.Seed 40 - Behemoth: Behemoth(You receive 600 EXP and the Blizzaga spell for defeating Behemoth) *Seed 39 - Red Legion: Search Ghost x1, Red Nocturne x8 *Seed 38 - Blue Legion: Blue Rhapsody x7, Gargoyle x2 *Seed 37 - Sorcerous Armor: Guard Armor x1, Blue Rhapsody x2, Red Nocturne x2 *Seed 36 - Mad Fungus: Black Fungus x1, Green Requiem x4 *Seed 35 - Spiders & Magic: Red Nocturne x3, Yellow Opera x3, Spider Pot x3 *Seed 34 - Optical Trick: Stealth Sneak x1, Blue Rhapsody x2, Green Requiem x4 *Seed 33 - Magic Force: Wizard x1, Red Nocturne x2, Yellow Opera x4, Blue Rhapsody x2 *Seed 32 - Shadow Summoners: Wizard x3, Shadow x6 *Seed 31 - Mystic Mages: Angel Star x1, Wizard x4 *Seed 30 - Cerberus: Cerberus(You receive 1000 EXP and the Thundaga spell for defeating Cerberus) *Seed 29 - Sky Raiders: Air Soldier x4, Air Pirate x3 *Seed 28 - Spookies: Search Ghost x6 *Seed 27 - Terrible Fists: Guantlets x1, Gargoyle x5 *Seed 26 - Shadow Storm: Shadow x???(they consistently spawn into battle as you fight) *Seed 25 - Avengers: Bandit x1, Wight Knight x1, Pirate x1, Soldier x1, Powerwild x1 *Seed 24 - Dark Knights: Opposite Armor x1, Darkball x6 *Seed 23 - Black Flap: Gargoyle x2, Air Soldier x3, Air Pirate x2 *Seed 22 - Night Soarers: Wyvern x3, Search Ghost x2, Wight Knight x2 *Seed 21 - Air Corsairs: Battleship x1, Wyvern x2, Darkball x4 *Seed 20 - Cloud & Leon: Cloud, Leon(You receive 1000 EXP for Cloud, 800 for Leon, and the Lionheart keyblade.) *Seed 19 - The Large Trio: Large Body x3, Wight Knight x2 *Seed 18 - Blaze Bandits: Fat Bandit x3, Red Nocturne x4 *Seed 17 - False Angels: Angel Star x2, Wyvern x2, Large Body x2 *Seed 16 - Dark Storm: Darkball x???(they consistently spawn into battle as you fight) *Seed 15 - Air Brigade: Wyvern x1, Air Pirate x1, Air Soldier x1, Gargoyle x1, Search Ghost x1 *Seed 14 - Violent Bunch: Fat Bandit x2, Invisible x1, Wizard x2 *Seed 13 - Heavy Warriors: Fat Bandit x2, Defender x1, Large Body x2 *Seed 12 - Interceptors: Defender x3 *Seed 11 - Elder Force: Invisible x3, Angel Star x2 *Seed 10 - Hades: Hades(You receive the Graviga spell and Ansem's Report 8 for defeating Hades) *Seed 9 - Night Rave: Shadow x5, Darkball x3, Invisible x1 *Seed 8 - The Requiem: Red Nocturne x2, Blue Rhapsody x2, Yellow Opera x2, Wizard x2, Angel Star x1 *Seed 7 - Invisible Fear: Stealth Sneak x1, Invisible x3 *Seed 6 - Mad Mushroom: White Mushroom x3 *Seed 5 - Black Storm: Shadow x???, Darkball x???(they consistently spawn into battle as you fight) *Seed 4 - Twin Mirage: Stealth Sneak x2 *Seed 3 - Shadow Troopers: Wyvern x???, Wizard x???, Defender x??? *Seed 2 - Final Battalion: Darkball x???, Angel Star x???, Invisible x??? *Seed 1 - Rock Titan: Rock Titan For completing the Hades Cup, you receive the Trinity Limit ability. You can obtain the Save the Queen by completing it with Sora only, and the Save the King by completing the time trial. Now that you have Blizzaga, head out to the Lobby and use it on the torches to obtain a Holy-G, then check under the statues to find a purple pot that holds an Orichalcum. BOSS FIGHT: Hades BOSS FIGHT: Rock Titan Return to Neverland III *Items Obtainable: Dream Rod *Magic Obtainable: Stopga *Bosses Encountered: Phantom You can't land in the Clock Tower area, so head to the ship's Cabin. Put Peter Pan in your party and talk to Tinker Bell in the corner of the room. You'll need to use Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Curaga, and Stopra throught the fight, so replace whoever won't take away from your resources. Make your way to the Clock Tower, and you'll start a fight with Phantom. BOSS FIGHT: Phantom Return to Agrabah IV *Bosses Encountered: Kurt Zisa Land in Aladdin's House, save your game, and talk to Carpet. He'll take you to the desert where you'll begin another boss fight against Kurt Zisa. BOSS FIGHT: Kurt Zisa Return to Coliseum II *Bosses Encountered: Ice Titan, Sephiroth You'll want to be level 77 or higher - these two bosses aren't messing around. They're the mystery challenges you've been ignoring until now, so step up and show them who's boss. BOSS FIGHT: Ice Titan BOSS FIGHT: Sephiroth Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough